Lessons
by Lady Timelord
Summary: 10Rose, fluffy oneshot. Rose teaches the Doctor a lesson. Please R&R!


Hello:)

This isn't _strictly _my idea, it happened in 'Neighbours' today, and I saw potential for a fluffy story. So here it is!

I don't own Doctor Who or anything to do with it, apart from my collection of stories and merchandise :)

10Rose. Rose is teaching the Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose were on earth for a break, and were sitting on a bench overlooking the sea, watching the sun rise. Rose was cuddled up to the Doctor, his arm around her shoulders, as the watched the sun gradually grow from beyond the sky line. It was so romantic, the perfect setting. 

An hour or so later, when the sun had risen and the morning birds were twittering, Rose pulled herself from the Doctor and looked into his face.

"Let's go for a swim," she had a wicked grin on her face, and she bit her lip.

Under any normal circumstances the Doctor would have agreed to some hanky panky, but not here.

"Um.. not right now" he said regretfully.

"Oh, fine then." Rose was seriously put out. Since when did the Doctor decline her advances?

"Oh no, Rose, it's not like that it's just…" the Doctor gulped, this was one secret he hoped he would never have to tell, it was just so embarrassing.

"Just what?"

"It's just… I .." he sighed, "I can't swim okay!"

Rose stifled a giggle.

"You can't swim?!"

"No…" he replied sheepishly, looking down at his feet, his face hot with embarrassment.

Rose thought this was class. The Doctor, the last Time Lord in existence couldn't swim.

"Well I'll teach you. Let's go back to the TARDIS."

"You'll teach me?" his chocolate eyes stared deep into her eyes, with nothing less that a look of pure love on his face. She wanted to teach him.

"Course I will you numpty. Now come on" and she held out a hand for him to hold as they walked towards the TARDIS.

--

Once inside the TARDIS, Rose pulled him into the kitchen and ran the tap in the sink. The Doctor sat on the edge of the table, looking at her curiously.

"Right," she said as she turned the tap off, "take your shirt off."

The Doctor looked surprised at this, they were meant to be having swimming lessons, not getting all naked.

"Okay…" he whipped his top off all the same.

"Right, stick your head in the sink."

"What?"

"Do you want to learn or not?"

"Yes.. but what has the sink got to do with it?"

"You need to get used to the water being around your face like that or you'll never be able to swim. Now, head – sink."

"Yes ma'am" and he mock saluted and leant over the sink.

He took a deep breath and stuck his head under the water. He could fell Rose's warm hand on his back and could vaguely hear her say "Well done Doctor!"

--

After making sure he was comfortable with his head under water, she began to show him how to do the different strokes. She pulled the kitchen table away from the wall and lay across it on her stomach.

"I seem to recollect you doing that not that long ago" the Doctor quipped as Rose lay down, a huge grin appearing across his face.

"Oi you, stop it" but she couldn't suppress her own grin. It was true, what he'd said, and she couldn't help but remember that time either.

She explained the different strokes and showed him how to do them, then announced it was his turn.

"That's it, keep your arms moving like that. Great." Rose was smiling, he was swimming.. just, not in the water.

"One more step left now. Take your shirt off."

"What? Again?" he said as he unbuttoned it enough to slip over his head. "Are you sure you're not just trying to look me up?"

"Yep, I need to see that the right muscles are working."

"You have to be joking me."

"Hmm.. I believe this is the part where you kiss me."

"I beg your pardon."

"Oh, don't you want too? I thought I was the coach here, and that you had to do what I wanted." And she leant up and kissed him gently on the lips, which he willingly returned.

"Hmm not bad. I think your technique needs to be improved a bit though."

And he leant forward and kissed her long and passionately, turning her around and pushing her down onto the table, moving on top as he went.

He pulled away, "Oh really"

"Oh yes, and we will practice until you get it perfect."

And Rose grinned, leaning up to catch his lips in hers.

* * *

I can out of cookies for reviewers, so hopefully the satisfaction, that I might write some more fluffy one shots, will make you want to review:) 


End file.
